The Clone Wars - Deeper Secrets S1
by SpaceSaverJo
Summary: A re-telling of the Clone Wars that reveals the hidden galaxy of discipline and spanking within the Jedi Order, and outside, that "took place" during one of the greatest conflicts in the history of the Star Wars universe. Some altered universe, though hopefully not too much. Also, not terribly explicit, but rated M to be safe. Too many pairings to list.
1. Pilot

Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Deeper Secrets

"Pilot" or "Doing What Needs to be Done" PART 1

Author's Note: This fic takes place within and alongside the events of the show's pilot movie 'The Clone Wars'. My hope is that you can watch the show and read along to get a good feel for characters, locations, and smaller details that I might reference. I hope you enjoy!

/

!WARNING! - This Fanfic contains the disciplinary spanking of a fictional minor. If such material offends you, do not read any further. You have been warned! Also, spoiler alert if you haven't seen the show, which you should.

/

Ashoka Tano sat quietly as the small shuttle she had taken from Coruscant dropped out of hyperspace just beyond where Admiral Yularen's fleet was staging the Republic's liberation of the planet Kristophsis.

The fourteen-year-old Togruta was at once excited, stoic, nervous, and giddy considering the assignment she had been given by Master Yoda. She was one of the youngest Jedi in history to be assigned as a Padawan learner, and while pride was seen as a vice among the Order, she couldn't help but swell with... achievement. Yes, that is what she would call it. As an individual, the orange-skinned teen was about as free of a spirit as Jedi came, and she would be the first to admit (only to herself, that is) that she was happy to be away from the Temple, finally. The Jedi teaching at the temple, Master Yoda included, were some of the gentlest souls one might ever encounter, but within the Order, they were also very expectant and strict. And so Ahsoka's natural exuberance combined with the rules and conduct codes of the Jedi Order made for a poor overall sitting experience during her early training, as the Jedi were very traditional and hands-on in their approach to wrangling the high-energy younglings they took on (and on rare occasion, even their Knights and Masters as well). But the whispers of a galaxy at war told the tales of Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight of Jedi Knights, hyper-successful General of the Republic who marched to the beat of his own drum and if anyone would allow Ahsoka to really spread her proverbial wings like she felt she needed to, it had to be him.

Upon her arrival, the Admiral himself greeted her and quickly ushered her to another nearby shuttle in the same hangar in order to expedite her journey to the planet's surface. The cruiser broke the blockade and the shuttle carrying Ahsoka hurried off and promptly delivered the young Jedi to Masters Kenobi and Skywalker. She explained the Hutt kidnapping situation and her assignment to serve under Master Skywalker, much to his vocal chagrin. Anakin was many things, but he had never once fancied himself a teacher; far from it - he was a warrior and had little time, in his mind anyway, for someone that didn't already know what they were to do with themselves. However, for he time being, it seemed the Jedi General was stuck with her, which the teen girl was happy and quick to point out.

Anakin was not one for much more than basic strategy and otherwise winging it beyond that. Seeing as the most recent development in their liberation of Kristophsis was the droid army re-surging forward under the protection of a heavy energy shield, Ahsoka's suggestion of taking out the shield itself sat well with him. However, the young upstart seemed to already be getting ahead of herself, and he was going to have to make it clear to young Ahsoka that there was going to need to be a change in their existing dynamic.

"We'll figure out a way." Ahsoka pronounced confidently as she started to walk away from the command table, "Come on, Master, lets go."

That was it! This little girl was already to big for her britches and she hadn't been there more an hour, "If we survive this, Snips, you and I are going to have a talk. A long talk.

Ahsoka cursed to herself, though she did her best not to let her emotion show. She had been there for, like, a second with one of the, supposedly, easiest-going Jedi in the galaxy, and she had already gotten herself in trouble with him. And she had so enjoyed sitting comfortably on the journey there. She sighed and kept walking, trying not to let her now-impending discipline impede her enthusiasm. The two Jedi did manage to sneak past the energy shield under a piece of metal debris, though Ahsoka was none to happy about her new Master's plan, being stuck under a box while a ton of 'tinnies' marched by, and she was not shy about expressing this view.

"This is stupid." Ahsoka complained in a whisper, "We should be fighting these guys instead of sneaking around." she said as they droid loudly marched past them.

Truthfully, Anakin would often share that sentiment, but they were no good to Obi-Wan, Rex and the others dead, which was highly likely if they fought the entire droid regimen at that moment, "Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed right over us." Anakin retorted, "If you can't cross their lines, let their lines cross you." He said confidently.

Ahsoka huffed as the soreness in her knees grew, "If you say so..." she said with a heap of disdain.

Anakin's brow furrowed, "You know what, Snips? I do say so. We'll add your attitude to the list of things we need to talk about when this is all through."

Ahsoka could have screamed! Again, she held her tongue, but Anakin was turning out to be just as sensitive as the rest of the fuddy-duddy Jedi at the Temple. Truthfully, she was more upset with herself - she had gotten in trouble now twice in the shortest time-span imaginable. Ugh! 'Keep it in, stupid' she thought, scolding herself in her mind. As the battle raged on back where Obi-Wan and the troopers were, Ahsoka and Anakin carried on. After a brief run in with a destroyer droid, and a moderately snide comment from Anakin, Ahsoka only wanted to prove herself all the more. Maybe she could at least get a little respect from her new Master, and, hoping against hope, maybe she might even get out of the discipline she had earned since her arrival, though history was against her on that second point, she thought, thinking back to her years at the Jedi Temple and her MANY trips over various knees, chairs and beds.

As it turned out, their mission was a success, albeit a messy one. And while Ahsoka did manage to be the primary cause of the messiness, she also managed to save her Master's life with a well timed use of an enormous stone wall to crush a group of droids that had beset him. Their success allowed Obi-Wan and the troops, with the aid of some naval reinforcements at the behest of Master Yoda, to win the day for the Republic. After the battle's end, Ahsoka sat on the edge of the Separatist energy shield platform, head hung low. Though they had already endured quite a bit as a duo, it seemed as though Master Skywalker had no intention of actually taking her on as his Padawan - he was still critical of her even after she had saved his life. As she sat, Anakin walked over and sat next to her.

"You're reckless, little one." He said in a gruff tone. Ahsoka's heart sank as he spoke these words, "You never would've made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan..."

Ahsoka was on the verge of tears, even with all her emotional training and skill and strength, hearing the baddest Jedi in the galaxy tell you that you don't have what it takes was crushing, except then Anakin continued, "...but you might make it as mine." The teen Togruta's eyes lit up, and she could hardly contain her joy as she looked up at him and he smiled softly back at her. She wanted to hug him more than she had ever wanted to hug anybody in her life, but an outburst of emotion such as that was most certainly frowned upon in the Order, and so she simply sat there with a composed grin, dancing in her mind, as he stood and called her to follow him, which she did happily.

"Though, " he continued as they walked, "You and I might end up having as many 'talks' as Obi-Wan and I did in my Padawan days if you don't control yourself, Snips."

"Yes, Master..." Ahsoka said sheepishly, wanting to talk back but holding her tongue.

Once they rejoined their battalion, Anakin and Ahsoka were sent to Teth by Master Yoda to spearhead the rescue of Jabba's toddler son, Rotta. During the five day journey, it seemed as though Ahsoka had indeed escaped the hand of fate, for at no point did she end up over her Master's knee despite a couple more discretionary moments along the way as they planned their rescue assault. However, it would soon perhaps seem that the will of the Force was not that she escape her consequences. As they arrived on Teth with their troops and began staging for their mission, Anakin happened upon young Ahsoka as she regaled a small squad of troopers and Captain Rex with the story of how she single-handedly saved Master Skywalker's hide during the energy shield mission, conveniently leaving out whose fault the hidden droids' activation was. Anakin was gracious enough as he dispersed the troopers to the final preparations, and as he and Ahsoka walked on, he gently chided his new apprentice.

"Would this be a good time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka had moved beyond the trepidation of her apparently-no-longer-impending punishment from Kristophsis, and so she quickly retorted with a wry smile, "Sorry, just trying to keep the boys inspired, is all."

However, as she said these words, it suddenly came back to Anakin that he had promised the teen Togruta a lesson in discipline back on Kristophsis, "Wait a minute... I completely forgot about the talk we were supposed to have..." Anakin chuckled, stopping in his tracks. Ahsoka stopped as well, and she tried not to let it show that her heart had just sank into her stomach, she had been so careful to avoid topics or situations that might lead to this very remembrance on her Master's part. She could have spanked herself for being such a nerf-herder and reminding him. She had just HAD to tell the story one more time.

"Oh... right..." Ahsoka said sheepishly, "I... guess we didn't."

Anakin chuckled again, "Well done, my Padawan, you almost got out of it." He said, putting a firm hand on Ahsoka's shoulder, "I got out of my share of talks with Obi-Wan very much in the same way. You'll have to be more careful in the future. But," Anakin sighed, "discipline in training is admittedly pretty necessary as a younger Jedi, and if he ever caught me trying to sneak out of one, it only made it that much worse." Ahsoka's heart was in her boots at this point - her Master had basically pronounced that not only was he going to follow through on punishing her for her cheekiness on Kristophsis, but now it was going to be worse because she didn't take her medicine when it was due.

Anakin looked back to where Captain Rex was barking orders to get things moving, and shouted to him, "Hey Rex, how long until we're at full ready?"

"No more than fifteen minutes, General!" Rex responded, immediately then giving an order to a nearby trooper.

"Perfect." Anakin said, suddenly grabbing his teen Padawan by the upper arm, "That gives us plenty of time." he said, now purposefully walking and guiding his reluctant apprentice towards a nearby troop gunship, then pausing to look around for a second. He spotted a trooper utility belt on a nearby munitions crate and used the Force to pull it to his free hand. He then led Ahsoka to and then into the gunship. He let go of her arm once they were inside and walked to the cockpit, closing the side doors, shutting the blast shields, and turning on the lights in the troop bay. Using the force, he caused the collapsible bench on the wall of the bay to fold down, and he sat down and began disassembling the utility attachments from the trooper belt he had grabbed. Ahsoka watched him do this and her stomach was flopping like a speared Corellian Cobblerfish.

Once he finished, Anakin called Ahsoka over, looking her right in the eye as he reached up under her skirt and hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of her leggings, "When Obi-Wan first took me on as a youngling, you know, he decided that I needed to know my place as soon as I could, so the first time I rebelled..." as Anakin said this word, he pulled Ahsoka's tights down her slender, smooth orange legs to her ankles, then reaching back up her skirt and hooking his thumbs in her underwear waistband, "...he took me to a nearby chamber, at the Temple, bared my butt and gave me one of the most memorable 'talks' he ever did." Anakin pulled down Ahsoka's panties, which were unremarkable, very common for Jedi clothing in general. Leaving them pooled at her ankles with her leggings, he continued, "Ahsoka, you were too bold and presumed too much when you first arrived, and then in the middle of battle, your attitude left quite a bit to be desired, little miss 'if you say so'." the Jedi Master said, taking the teen's wrist and guiding her to his right side, "You did a good job on Kristophsis, but when you act like a youngling you're going to get treated like one, do you understand?"

Ahsoka had been silent, too busy staring at her boots or closing her eyes to do much else, but in this moment, it was like she was much younger, back at the temple, and she suddenly felt the reality of her youth and situation in a very real way. She swallowed hard, tears welling up in her eyes, but she choked back a sob and said, "Yes, Master. I... I'm sorry I for my attitude and overstepping my position."

"Glad to hear it, hopefully we won't have to do this for a long time..." Anakin replied as he guided the young teen girl across his lap and flipped up her skirt to expose her taut, bare, orange bottom. Usually, Jedi discipline was highly ritualized but Anakin was anything but traditional in almost every sense, and he had no intention of following the rigid code that he had grown to both loathe and respect when it came to discipline. His Padawan needed a lesson and he was going to deliver it swiftly and directly.

Without any further ceremony, he raised his hand and brought it down hard across the teen's bottom. He wasted no time reaching a good pace, and Ahsoka almost immediately begin to squirm under his stern disciplining. Her cheeks jiggled with youthful firmness as he slapped them hard with his hand, alternating cheeks every few spanks. Despite her painful predicament, the young Togruta couldn't help but recognize the adeptness of discipline that her Master showed for having never had a Padawan. In truth, Anakin was no stranger to delivering a good, long spanking as he was equally as firm and thorough with his secret wife, Galactic Senator, Padme Amidala. She too had a stubborn and rebellious streak in her that often merited staunch discipline, and being the caring person he was, Anakin tried not to miss any opportunity to help his wife mature, through discipline, when he could. After only a minute or so, Ahsoka's bottom was already good and pink, and the teen couldn't help but groan and squeak as her Master very thoroughly punished every inch of her fourteen year old behind. Every time his hand connected with her young skin, fresh, uncomfortable fire erupted in her bottom.

After a few minutes of turning his Padawan's backside a decent hue of red, he began to also add spanking her thighs and sit spots to the mix. That very rapidly turned the teen's groans and whining into squeals and cries, and her squirming became desperate writhing and kicking, but Anakin showed no signs of slowing. He peppered her naughty bottom with an unending flurry of stinging slaps as she more and more continued to cry out, now starting to plead with him for relief though he offered none. The teen girl began to weep and sob as her Master turned her cute orange backside a sternly-disciplined shade of red from nearly the top of her young cheeks to roughly halfway down her tender thighs. She began to screech and buck as he spanked harder, intending to wrap up this portion of her discipline with a memorable flurry of spanks.

Finally, he finished, giving the sobbing teen a moment to cry over his lap. Her bottom was well punished, and had they dealt with this sooner, that would have been it. But young Ahsoka, admittedly much like himself at her age, had tried to escape consequences and he knew that he needed to instill a respect for discipline in her life, just like Obi-Wan had instilled in him - though he hated the process, he knew first hand that the results were worth it.

Anakin stood his weeping Padawan up and then stood with her, but before she could fully stand upright, he repositioned her and bent her over, telling the teen to place her hands flat on the bench seat. The young Togruta did as she was told but she begged him to relent. Her bottom was on fire and she promised that she had learned her lesson and would be more mindful of her words and actions going forward. Anakin responded by picking up the belt and doubling it in his hand, telling Ahsoka that he was going to make sure that she remembered to do exactly that, and the sooner she learned to discipline herself, the less he would have to. He flipped up her skirt, placing a hand onto the small of her back, and then he raised the belt.

Outside the gunship, the troopers were getting gear and vehicles prepped as quickly as possible. Any men nearby, however, almost all stopped and looked when a muffled snap was followed by a piercing scream. Quickly, however, they realized there was no danger at hand when the snapping and screeching continued in rhythm - the clones were no stranger to the ways of the Jedi, and a Master disciplining his Padawan was nothing new. Anakin wasn't sure how old his sobbing apprentice was, but he figured thirty strokes of the belt would be plenty to make sure the snippy teen never forgot this lesson. And so, without slowing, he continued to punish her poor, sore bottom with hard strokes of the belt. The teen screamed and pleaded as he whipped her soundly, but not once did Master Skywalker slow or pull his strokes.

Ahsoka had been subject to a good amount of discipline in her Temple days, but she had never been punished so thoroughly. The sting of the belt was unbearable - she alternated kicking her feet back or stomping as her teenaged backside danced about, trying not to break position but still somehow shake the horrible raging burn from her now very red bottom. Her master never missed his mark, however, and soon all she could do was hold position, gripping the seat straps, and sob as he brought the belt hard against her trembling cheeks again and again.

Finally, it ended. The young teen Jedi's backside felt like a thousand fire wasps had gone on a stinging frenzy all over her poor bottom and thighs. Her eyes and jaw ached from her crying and gritting her teeth. Ahsoka's knees wanted so badly to buckle and her slump to the floor to sob, but to her credit, she held her position and simply wept openly. In fact, she had impressed Anakin quite a bit when she had been over his knees, in that she never once reached back to cover her bottom, though he was fairly certain he had probably spanked her more severely than anything she had received at the Temple.

After about a minute or so, the teen Togruta had regained most of her composure and was softly sniffling, still bent at the waist with her red, punished bottom sticking out while her Master finished putting the utility belt back together. He gave Ahsoka permission to stand and redress, and once she had done so, with notable care taken to protect her sore rear from any additional abrasion, she stood and faced him, wiping her tears and nose. Anakin placed his hands on her shoulders and looked Ahsoka in the face, which was tear-stained and puffy from her crying, and he then did something most unexpected - he pulled her into a hug. It was the strangest reaffirming thing Ahsoka had ever experienced: her butt was on fire like it had never known, but she suddenly felt a new warmth of genuine safety wash over her, like Anakin was someone who cared for her greatly, like a father, or an older brother. It was like being home after a long and arduous journey. It made sense and it didn't. It was intoxicating and confusing and happily familiar in an unknown way. She was stunned for a few seconds, but did manage to hug him back, if for only a moment, before he released her. Holding his Padawan at an arm's length, Anakin told her that he hoped they wouldn't need to revisit this lesson anytime soon, or ever, if she could manage it. She assured him vehemently that they would not (though both of them were fairly certain that wouldn't be the case, by any margin). He smiled but warned the well-disciplined teen Jedi that if she did slip, he would always be there to catch her and set her straight as needed.

With that, he set the gunship back into its docked, ready state and the two Jedi exited. They found Captain Rex awaiting them nearby, and suddenly Ahsoka felt a heavy dose of embarrassment as she realized there was a good chance that anyone nearby had a clear notion that she was walking around with a sore, very punished bottom. She and Rex made eye contact, but his gaze was neither one of mockery or compassion, rather he seemed unfazed by what had just very plainly taken place, and as they approached him, he simply informed General Skywalker that the troops would be ready to go in moments.

The rest of Anakin and Ahsoka's first mission together was successful though definitely not uneventful. They defeated a defending battalion of droids at the monastery mesa, fought a dark apprentice who was really a shrew of a woman, rescued the infant Hutt who was equal parts stinky and cute, escaped on the clunkiest junker in history (as far as Ahsoka was concerned), and despite heavy opposition and nearly successful subterfuge by the fallen Jedi Master, Count Dooku, they succeeded in their mission to rescue and deliver Jabba's son safely back to the crime boss, securing a delicate yet desperately needed alliance with the Hutts. However, far across the galaxy, on the city-planet and Galactic capitol, Coruscant, someone else very dear to Anakin was unknowingly going to put herself through a world of pain in order to make his successful mission ultimately successful.

/

NEXT TIME: Senator Padme Amidala makes a usual nuisance of herself to an (unknown at the time) enemy - this time, one Ziro the Hutt. Unfortunately for the meddlesome Senator, she is going to discover first hand that the Hutts have very unpleasant ways of dealing with pests and political prisoners.


	2. Pilot: Not Quite Negotiating

Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Deeper Secrets

"Not Quite Negotiating" or "Doing What Needs to be Done PART 2"

Author's Note: This fic takes place within and alongside the events of the show's pilot movie 'The Clone Wars'. My hope is that you can watch the show and read along to get a good feel for characters, locations, and smaller details that I might reference. I hope you enjoy!

/

!WARNING! - This Fanfic contains the somewhat extreme punishment and spanking of a fictional adult. If such material offends you, do not read any further. You have been warned! Also, spoiler alert if you haven't seen the show, which you should.

/

As Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker, and his Padawan Ahsoka faced the many challenges of completing their first mission together, other happenings were stirring across the galaxy on the core planet of Coruscant. Twenty-three-year-old Padme Amidala, outspoken Senator of the Galactic Republic, marched purposefully through the waiting and reception areas that led to Chancellor Palpatine's office. She was officially there to discuss developing politics on their homeworld of Naboo. However, she was honestly more concerned with issues of the Republic war machine - specifically, that several new conflicts had arisen in the Outer Rim, according to her chief of security's sources. Every other Senator in the galaxy had to wait their turn for dealings with Palpatine, but it was well established and understood that Padme had somewhat special access to the Chancellor, primarily because both he and she hailed from the same system.

Padme did not burst into Palpatine'a office, but her arrival was both unexpected and not. The Chancellor, it turned out, had been meeting with Jedi Master Yoda, who greeted the Senator fondly as he hobbled to leave. As the diminutive Jedi left the room, the Chancellor and Senator Amidala began to discuss business, but Padme almost immediately switched gears and brought up the newest battles in the Outer Rim, where her secret husband, Anakin, was currently on assignment for the Republic.

In but only a moment, as the young Senator was speaking, a blurry vision flashed across the mind of the well-disguised Sith Lord, Palpatine: he saw Senator Amidala and she was completely disrobed. There were strong, echoing sounds - a crackling of electricity and the snapping of implements against bare flesh. She was crying out and pleading but still her suffering continued. And then... the vision faded as quickly as it had come. A faint grin crossed the Chancellor's old mouth as the young woman prattled on about hearing news from her security chief - Senator Amidala was meddlesome, and far too persistent for her own good. Not only that, but she was a powerful distraction to Anakin, who was Palpatine's most crucial piece in his hidden scheming. Perhaps this foreseen dose of pain might deter the young upstart, though at that very moment he could neither see if it would or would not, though he was certain she would survive it, either way.

With this new knowledge, the Chancellor intentionally brought up Anakin and Obi-Wan and their involvement with the rescue of Jabba the Hutt's kidnapped infant son, Rotta. Feigning concern, the Chancellor brought up the fact that Jabba had been led to believe it was the Jedi who had perpetrated the terrible affront against him. And as he had so easily figured, the Senator's concern was instantly rowed, and within moments, the young brunette was volunteering herself to negotiate with Jabba's uncle Ziro, a crime lord in his own respect, who resided there on Coruscant and whom, Palpatine secretly knew, had been integral to the kidnapping of the tiny Huttlet. Weakly, he pretended to dissuade her, but she was determined.

"Don't worry, Chancellor," the young woman declared boastfully, "I've dealt with far worse than the Hutts." Palpatine did little more to try and deter her, citing only the vile nature of the Hutts, but knowing the arduous fate she was walking into. The brat would get quite a requital for her boldness, and he was only sorry he was not going to be able to witness it. Perhaps Ziro would record the incident, and he could later somehow get his hands upon it.

Within the hour, Padme had hastily entered Ziro's seedy establishment in disguise, though it was not much of a disguise. She had tried to make herself look disreputable, but in reality, she stood out quite a bit in her white garb amongst the other scum and villains that populated the cantina as she was escorted in by one of Ziro's assassin-bots. She quickly revealed her status once she stood before the purple Hutt, and tried to reason with him on behalf of the Republic, and more importantly and secretly, her undisclosed lover, but Ziro seemed unwavering in his desire to offer her no aid. Padme tried to press her point, but Ziro shut her down with feigned indignance and had her seen out, or so the Hutt had thought.

While in transit, Padme escaped her escort and returned to the slimy crime lord's personal den at the back of his cantina. There, she discovered that it was, in fact, Ziro who was working in league with Count Dooku to usurp Jabba. He had been an instrumental part in the plan to kidnap Rotta. However, as she spied from behind an empty barstool, the guard-droid that had been escorting her out caught up to her, and after a short and futile attempt to blast her way out, she found herself cast down before Ziro as well as Count Dooku's hologram. Dooku pointed out that the Senator would be a valuable pawn for the Separatists, and offered the purple Hutt a handsome reward for her delivery. Ziro was delighted to make good money while eliminating a pest, and so he ordered the young woman brought to the dungeons to await an opportunity for him to have her smuggled off of Coruscant and into the hands of his new allies.

Padme struggled as the assassin droid began to lead her away, "You will regret this, Ziro!" She exclaimed in both anger and fear.

"No, I think I will become rich with this." cackled the Hutt. "Thank you, Count Dooku." He said turning to the holo-transmitter, "This has been a most profitable alliance." Without much more interaction, the communication ended and Ziro looked to the guard nearest him, "Let Torba-560 play with her for a while." The slimy gangster said, licking his enormous lips, "and tell it to make sure and record it this time! It's no fun if I can't watch it later."

Deep in the underbelly of Ziro's cantina, the voices of both prisoners and droids rang out in either despair or pain, or both. Padme remained defiant as she was escorted toward a cell, but then a droid's voice came over the comm throughout the dungeon, "The new prisoner is to be brought to Torba. She is to be punished, but she is not to be permanently harmed."

Stories of the horrible treatment of prisoners at the hands of Huttese droids was practically legendary throughout the galaxy. Suddenly, Padme began to regret her decision to approach Ziro as she began to pull away at the droid that had changed directions and was now leading her away from the holding area. However, no matter how hard she tried, she could not escape its firm grasp on her upper arm. It led her towards a chamber where the cries of a tortured droid pitifully echoed alongside a loud, electric zapping. Entering the chamber, Padme watched as a different assassin droid, suspended by its hands and feet, writhed while electricity visibly coursed over and through its frame. Nearby, a tall, hunched droid with several eyes and several grafted-on arms laughed as the assassin droids' joints hissed, sparked and popped, eventually coming apart at its elbows and knees. Its mechanical body fell to the ground with a loud clatter, now motionless, as its limbs hung, still restrained. "Excellent" the hunched droid exclaimed as the hanging metal limbs jerked with residual electricity.

Self-preservation began to overtake Padme's stoicism, and she began to plead and struggle vehemently without result, which caught the attention of the droid at the control panel.

"Ah, what do we have here?" It asked maniacally, stepping down and standing fully upright, walking over towards the Senator, towering over her.

"Senator Amidala was caught spying on Ziro and is being held for delivery to the Separatist Alliance." The escorting droid said emotionlessly, "She is to be punished, but not permanently harmed."

"That's too bad," the dungeon droid said with a metallic tone, gripping Padme's chin and observing the unsure trepidation in her eyes, "So young, and beautiful, and to have crossed the Hutts. Tsk tsk tsk." The droid said with programmed sarcasm, and then with a faint slap of Padme's cheek, it continued, "My name is Torba-560, information extractor extraordinaire. I am... the protocol droid of pain. I wonder what you have to tell me..."

Padme mustered all her courage, "I am Senator Padme Amidala of the Galactic Senate. If you harm me, droid, you will be destroyed by the Republic."

Torba-560 laughed menacingly as the broken droid limbs behind it were released and fell loudly to the floor alongside the rest of it's metal remains. A grate below it opened and the parts disappeared into the floor.

"You see, I've already gotten information from you. Strip her." Torba said, and two more droids came over towards the the now genuinely concerned Senator. Padme kicked and punched and struggled and screamed, but she could not do anything to permanently deter the droids' incessant grabbing at her clothes. Off came her boots and socks, and her now bared toes wriggled as the droids restrained her wrists and continued to undress her while Torba walked contemplatively back to his control panel. The droids pulled Padme's pants down and off, throwing them aside and then grabbing at her matching white panties. The young woman grunted and kicked and struggled, but soon she found herself bare from the waist down. The droids then grabbed her ankles and flipped her upside down, each holding an ankle while the droid that had escorted her took hold of the bottom of her top and pulled it down and over her head. Then she was turned upright, hands again held above her head as the assassin droid basically ripped the front of her bra open. It then tore the shoulder straps of each side and removed the bra, leaving the twenty-three-year-old now completely nude before her captors.

Naked and slightly trembling despite herself, Padme was turned to face Torba, hands held behind her bare back by the assassin droid while the other two droids took hold of her arms and shoulders.

Torba turned to her and began to monologue, "Ah, young Senator..." it said, walking towards her, "Now that you are dressed properly, I think the first thing for us to do is to get you nice and limber, yes? We're going to have quite a lot of... fun... together."

As Torba got close, Padme began to plead, "Please, you don't need to do this. I don't have any information to give you."

"Oh, I'm quite sure you do, and I'm afraid the master's word is law, here..." the tall droid said in a sickly sweet yet misgiving tone, stroking Padme's hair, "...and you broke that law, didn't you, hmm?" Torba stood upright and with a suddenly stern tone, he instructed the droids to strap her down on a nearby mechanical table. Senator Amidala struggled in futility as the droids carried her over and restrained her with several straps, her wrists cuffed and chained above her head to the corners of the long, slim table. Her ankles were also cuffed at the opposite corners of the table so that she was well stretched out and strapped down. By the time the droids were done with Padme, Torba-560 was at its control station. Then suddenly, the table Padme was strapped to began to move from a horizontal to a vertical positioning.

"Now, Senator, this... is a dismantler." Torba said in its metallic voice, "Normally, its used to slowly disassemble... disappointing droids. But if we apply these two regulators here," it said proudly, throwing two large switches, "it lowers the current enough that it becomes quite useful on organics, like yourself, without searing the flesh."

"Please! " Padme begged, her voice filled with new desperation, "You can't do this! It's against more than thirty galactic treatises. The Senate..."

"...is not here, senator." The droid interrupted her, its metallic voice sounding almost irritated, "Now, lets see what secrets you hold..."

With a flip of a switch, the flat middle of the table began to fold away from Padme's back, exposing her nakedness from her shoulder blades to her heels. Taking control of a few levers with its many arms, Torba caused several mechanical arms to descend from the ceiling that had needle-like protrusions at their ends which sparked with electricity.

Very quickly, the naked woman was squealing, bucking and writhing as the arms carrouselled around her, taking turns zapping her naked skin almost everywhere with painful arcs of electricity. Her weeping and pleading fell upon deaf ears as Torba-560 carried out its programming with precision and prejudice - it had punished many of Ziro's dancers and knew the sensitive areas on female humanoids all too well. Torba scolded Padme for her spying as she wriggled while it zapped her writhing feet and bouncing breasts. With zap after zap, it punished her fingertips, her thighs, her armpits, her bottom cheeks, her knee hollows, her belly button, her neck, her earlobes... Padme let out many piercing screeches as she was punished - every time she would arch her body one way, it would be met with a painful zap causing her to jolt her body in another direction, again and again. Then, after several minutes, suddenly the zapping stopped.

"Now..." Torba said over Padme's sobs and coughs as she tried to catch her breath, "You know what pain to expect now, yes? Good... But you haven't told me anything yet..." As it said these words, the table begin to turn upside down. Padme then felt one of the protrusions pressing in between her now upturned, tender bottom cheeks.

"I don't have any secrets!" Padme said desperately, breathing heavily and clenching her bottom but not being able keep the protrusion from progressing, It stopped, not penetrating, but only just so, "Please, what do you want!? I don't know anything you want to know!"

"Unlikely, Senator..." Tarbo said in a low, metallic growl. Suddenly, there was a faint but growing hum, Padme could physically feel it faintly vibrating between her cheeks, "I... want to know everything." The hum grew, then suddenly there was a muffled pop of electricity and Padme let out a shriek that echoed throughout the entire dungeon.

Across the galaxy, Anakin slowed in his trekking through the loose sand as he and Ahsoka trudged across the Dune Sea towards Jabba's palace. An uneasiness that had just washed over him hit him again, and he closed his eyes and cocked his head to the side, not sure what to make of it. Again and again it came, faint but still disconcerting. Unknown to the Jedi, far away on Coruscant, in Ziro's dungeon, his wife was screaming herself hoarse as Torba-560 punished her most sensitive, private areas with the strongest arcs of electricity that he could without permanently harming her. She had begun to confess any and every infraction she thought might end her punishment, though she was somehow able to carefully avoid political secrets or her deepest secret: Anakin. But no matter what she offered, Torba continued to punish her. There on Tatooine, the young Jedi General was concerned, though he wasn't sure for what as the uneasiness was too distant, too faded. And ultimately, he had a job to do and it did not strongly occur to him that this uneasiness might be related to his secret lover. Anakin suggested they take a quick breather before carrying on - the taint of the Dark Side hung heavily on Tatooine as the two Jedi sensed a strong, malicious intent working against them, and the Anakin attributed the uneasy feelings to that. It continued for a few minutes and then finally stopped.

Back on Coruscant, Padme was blubbering and coughing as she hung, still suspended on the vertical table by wrists and ankles. She had expected some form of cruel treatment at the hands of Ziro's droid, but she could not have anticipated what she had just experienced. Looking down at her nakedness through her tears, she was amazed that there were no visible marks, though he body was red all over anywhere she could see. Over and over the droid had shocked her as she hung upside down; between her legs, between her cheeks, and over every inch of her poor breasts. From time to time, the protrusions would gather and apply sustained shocks to the soles of her feet while she bucked wildly and pleaded. Over the course of those few minutes, Padme had given up nearly every "secret" she felt she could - from the unknown infractions from her younger years, from her time as queen of Naboo, even things as seemingly insignificant such as how she had many times pretended to be away when Representative Binks came calling.

Torba pulled a lever that cause the table to right itself vertically and the whole table reformed underneath the naked and weeping woman, "Naughty little senator..." it said to Padme in its condescending, metallic voice, "You are very strong willed. You have told me much, though I am quite sure it is not everything. I can only hope we have a good length of time ahead of us before they send you away, I'm sure you have much more to tell me." He pulled a couple levers and two of the protrusions moved in and shocked her in her armpits, causing her body to jump as she let out a high-pitched cry and her sobs to renew, "For now, I'm afraid we must move on to your punishment."

"W... what!?" Padme gawked through her tears, "No! But... you just punished me for the last ten minutes!" the young woman tearfully complained.

"Oh, no no no, senator," Torba said walking to a sizeable container that was near the naked woman, "That was simply us getting to know each other." It said, reaching into the container and pulling out a long, whippy-looking straight cane, "With any luck, we'll get to have a few more 'conversations' before you leave. But I'm afraid we must now deal with your disobedience, and spying, and perhaps a little extra for the naughty things you shared. Skipping your school lessons, lying to representatives," Torba sclosed mockingly, "It seems you are quite overdue a good punishment, Senator."

Padme wept and angrily but weakly struggled against her bonds - overconfidently, she had expected her meeting with Ziro to go far better than it had, and she felt irritatingly naive for not supposing the slimy gangster had been in on the plot against Jabba. Now, it seemed, she was likely going to be punished for who knew how long before she was handed over to Count Dooku, and she had no idea what to expect at his hands. She was confident that a Anakin would come for her at some point, so she knew she wouldn't spend too long in the grip of enemies, but she feared the body count that would result when Anakin did come.

While the young Senator squirmed and cried, she had not seen that Torba had pressed a button on a nearby wall. Within minutes, there came the sounds of another young female voice beking led down the hall towards the chamber. Two guard droids dragged in a desperately struggling, blue-skinned, Twi'lek. She too was naked, and she struggled futilely against her escorts, her head-tails whipping every which way. Padme couldn't see her, strapped down and facing away as she was, but the Twi'lek was pleading through bitter tears in Huttese.

Torba addressed the Twi'lek as she was brought in, and quickly the woman's struggling subsided. After a bit more from Torba, the droids released their grip on her and she stood with a somewhat stunned look on her face before nodding her head enthusiastically and responding almost gleefully in the Hutt language.

"Wonderful!" Torba exclaimed, walking over to the Twi'lek and handing her the cane, and then it returned to its control station as the naked woman swished the cane through the air. With the throw of a switch, Padme's table lowered to its initial horizontal position, allowing the senator to be able to look and see the naked blue Twi'lek near the doorway. Torba spoke up, "This is Ularra, senator. She was one of the illustrious Ziro's dancers... until she betrayed him by cohorting to kill one of his bounty hunters, and she is paying for her crime with regular punishments."

"That's despicable!" Padme all but spat, "Ziro will pay for his crimes. Ularra, I promise he will!" The naked Senator said to Ularra, feigning bravery through her tears, thinking it might at least bolster the young Twi'lek's spirits.

"I'm afraid she doesn't speak Common very well, Senator" Torba said, "And I'd say her sentence is quite generous, considering the others involved were executed. She will soon be permitted to return to dance for Ziro and his patrons, which is quite lucrative I understand." The droid continued menacingly, then speaking a firm command to the other droids, "Prepare Senator Amidala for punishment!"

The droids from before came and unstrapped her from the mechanical table. She protested loudly, and tried to fight against them but her muscles were understandably sore from the writhing and punishing shocks she had already endured, and so her spunk was considerably less than it could have been. In short order, Padme found herself strapped down to a stone bench made for restraining humanoids for physical punishment. Still naked, the Naboo Senator was now knelt and bent at the hips, strapped in at her ankles, knees, lower back and wrists. Padme again began to panic, having felt the bite of the cane during her years in finishing school on Naboo, but those had been instances of a few moderate strokes over underwear and an inslip. However, it seemed the twenty-three-year-old was in for much more than that here, both in number and intensity, if the loud whistling swish of the cane in Ularra'a hands was any indication.

Padme pulled against her new restraints, wiggling her fair-skinned bottom in doing so, but she had very little movement potential. Defeat again fell over Padme's resolve and she pleaded with the droid, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It is my programming, Senator. You have committed crimes against Ziro the Hutt, and you will be punished accordingly." Torba said in a simple, matter-of-fact tone. Speaking in Huttese, Torba gave Ularra the command to begin, and the girl quickly took her place behind Padme, lining up the her first stroke of the cane.

Through sniffles and tears, Padme begged Ularra not to punish her as Torba had commanded, but the droid reminded the Senator that the Twi'lek's only other option was to take her place, and then in Huttese told Ularra that if she didn't punish Padme hard enough that she too would spend time in the same position. Not wanting to test fate, the Twi'lek tapped Padme's bottom a few times before drawing the cane back and landing a hard stroke perfectly across the twenty-three-year-old's sit spots. Padme let out a loud yelp as an angry pink welt appeared where the cane had fallen. Ularra gave the woman a good moment before landing a second stroke which was accompanied by a pained howl from Senator Amidala. All too soon, the Twi'lek was landing a stroke just about once every other second, and Padme was screaming at the top of her lungs, though she was already a bit hoarse from her time in the dismantler. Padme quickly slipped into a pain-fueled panic, pulling desperately against her restraints to no avail as Ularra continued to punish her. Her hands writhed, her toes curled and feet kicked, and her body shook as she sobbed and screamed and twisted, but again and again the audible bite of the cane struck her now heavily-welted bottom, sit spots and thighs.

On Tatooine, Anakin again felt the unexplained waves of uneasiness, though they were not nearly as palpable this time. He did his best to shake it off and continue on before finally stopping.

"We're not alone." Ahsoka said, sensing Anakin's concern, though she was clearly not aware of the same heaviness he seemed to be.

Anakin sighed, "I sense it too...it's the Dark Side of the Force.." the Jedi said, steeling himself, telling his young Padawan that whatever was coming was coming for Rotta. "Time to split up."

In Ziro's dungeon, Senator Amidala was was coughing as she sobbed. Ularra was no longer behind her, but was instead yelling and struggling against the two guard droids as they strapped her into the dismantler. Torba was mocking the girl in Huttese, telling the Twi'lek she was foolish to believe she would receive no punishment that day, though she would be shown some leniency for playing her part. The cane lay on the ground by Padme, who remained restrained as she heaved and cried. Another naked Twi'lek arrived, this one with orange skin. She came into the chamber carrying a large jar. She knelt beside the bench that Padme was strapped to and removed the jar's lid, and dipped her hand into the silver-ish, semi-transparent gel within and took out a decent handful. Gently, she began to rub it all over the areas of Padme's backside and thighs where the weeping woman had been caned, and also a bit in places where she had not. Sudden relief began to come to Padme as the gel's application began to cause her skin to cool and heal - it would seem that this gel was a topical, Bacta-based ointment. However, as the healing began, a sudden burning came with it. The burn grew and grew and soon Padme was breathing quickly and weeping and struggling uselessly against her restraints.

"What is that!" She cried, gritting her teeth as the sting in her bottom all but exploded into a new, fiery burning, "Ow! OW! Stop, please stop!" Padme squealed, though the Twi'lek continued her rubbing, being sure to cover every last inch of the young Senator's naked bottom and thighs with the stinging ointment.

"There's no need for such theatrics," Torba-560 said, beginning to pull levers, causing the dismantler's shocking limbs to spring to life and approach the struggling Ularra. "That gel will ensure that you are properly healed, since you are not to be permanently harmed, after all. But we wouldn't want you forgetting your discipline so quickly, Senator. So the fire wasp jelly in the gel will make sure your bottom stays quite warm for a good while. "

Padme squealed loudly and writhed with new vigor as her healing bottom burned incessantly, and across the room Ularra was beginning to shriek as the dismantler began to shock her while Torba began to ask her questions in Huttese, which the Twi'lek did seem to try her best to respond to through her cries. The two created quite a cacophony of sound for several minutes. Then, with a small rag, the other Twi'lek wiped Padme's bottom clean of the ointment as the last of her bruising began to fade, though several of her welts, while reduced, were still somewhat present. The burning sensation remained, though its intensity did lighten, but only just. Once the naked Twi'lek was done cleaning Padme up, she resealed her jar and walked out of the room. The two guard droids made their way over to the sobbing senator as Ularra, still being zapped, continued to howl and plead in Huttese. Padme was unstrapped and made to stand with a droid each holding her up by an arm.

"Dress her and take her to her cell!" Torba commanded, manipulating a protrusion between the writhing and weeping blue Twi'lek's legs and delivering a loud zap, causing the alien woman to shriek at the top of her lungs. "Have her brought back in a quarter-rotation." Torba said emotionlessly. The two droids carried the naked Senator over to where they had piled her clothes and began to redress her. Being droids, they were less than gentle with her as she stood there weeping while they gruffly dressed her. They wedged her underwear between her cheeks in their haste, and did an equally less-than-stellar job putting the rest of her clothes back on her, but eventually they had redressed her and began to lead her away.

"Do get your rest, Senator..." Torba said in its metallic tone, pausing his punishment of the Ularra for a moment to watch Padme being led out of the chamber.

Padme could not believe the residual sting in her punished bottom and thighs, as well as much more sensitive areas where that terrible healing gel had been rubbed in. As she was brought by the other prisoners, most were crude in their taunting her, and one alien with a long tentacle-of-an-arm reached out and smacked her on the bottom, which ignited a remarkable burn in her tender backside and she yelped loudly. The assassin droid turned, and pressed a button by the alien's cell door and there was a loud, sustained sound of electrical current that caused the arm to retract and some inhuman squealing as the alien that had accosted Senator Amidala was electrocuted.

A few moments later, Padme found herself being thrown into a cell. And though it had seemingly failed her thus far, the young Naboo Senator's luck seemed to suddenly change for the better: C-3P0 contacted her on her holo-communicator, and she was able to call for help, though her communicator was destroyed shortly thereafter. Soon, a Republic trooper squad liberated her from Ziro's clutches and placed the slimy Hutt under arrest. Then, with serendipitous timing, Padme was able to contact Jabba using Ziro's communications array, and cleared the name of the Jedi by having Ziro confess his crime and place blame where it belonged: on the heinous Count Dooku.

Despite her ordeal, Padme's cleverness had, in fact, saved the day once again. She was determined to be sure Anakin never found out what had befallen her in Ziro's dungeon, knowing what he had done to the Sand People after his mother had died at their hands, not to mention that this pending treaty with the Hutts was far to important to jeopardize. Instead, she asked the commanding clone trooper to clear the dungeons and rescue Ziro's prisoners. However, when they arrived in the dungeons, they found that any and all droids had been completely fried, charred even. Torba-560, the droid that had punished Padme so mercilessly only an hour or so previous, was in pieces and its head was slowly melting into a small cauldron-of-sorts that was full of liquid metal. All that was left of the awful droid was its lower jaw and neck. Both upsettingly and graciously, the data system, where any record of Padme's punishment would have been stored, had been destroyed. The two Twi'leks who had been part of Padme's punishment were both found poisoned in such away that ultimately were unable to recall anything from that day. And while there was much clamor from the other prisoners who were looking to be free, none had any idea what had happened. It was clear, more so to Senator Amidala than anyone else: someone had quietly and effectively cleaned up any chance that there be proof of her ordeal, excluding the residually sore cane marks across her bottom but those would heal quickly now thanks to the Bacta treatment she had received. Ziro was going to prison, and despite her still-smoldering backside, she was safe, and for the moment, that would have to do.

Elsewhere on Coruscant, in an otherwise empty, dark alley, a cloaked and hooded bounty hunter activated the holo-emitter on its wrist. A shadowy figure came into view, their face hidden by a low-hanging hood.

"Is it done?" The figure asked in a menacingly raspy voice. The bounty hunter responded in an alien-language that his task of 'cleaning up' Ziro's dungeon' was indeed complete.

"Excellent. Your payment has been sent. Send what you recovered and do not speak of this again." the figure said, and the bounty hunter nodded, doing as it had been bid. After sending a small data transmission, it threw its wrist communicator on the ground and blasted it three times, and then walked out of the alley into the cold, Coruscant night.

In the Chancellor's chamber, Palpatine sat back in his chair looking out over the capital. He held up a holo-disc and activated it. The scene of Padme's dungeon punishment appeared, with the young Senator strapped to a mechanical table, completely naked. The dismantler arms came into view and moved toward Padme, as Torba's voice came across the recording, just audibly speaking the words, "...see what secrets you hold..." followed by a zap and a pained yelp as Senator Amidala's naked body bucked, and a grim smile crossed the Chancellor's lips.

/

NEXT TIME: When a dear friend goes missing, young Ahsoka Tano's boldness gets the better of her. AS she pushes for a rescue mission, she oversteps the bounds of her new Jedi Master, Anakin Skywalker's, patience. And though the young Togruta seems determined to learn many of her lessons the hard way, much like he had himself, Skywalker seems up to the task of reigning in the young Jedi's exuberance with a caring, firm hand, just as Obi-Wan had done for him.


End file.
